Ashes of a Phoenix
by Ringwraith9
Summary: Order of the Phoenix redone so that it is not so angsty. May get slightly humorous as that is my thing.
1. Default Chapter

The Ashes Of A Phoenix  
  
The Harry Potter series is not mine they belong to Rowling. I have however decided to rewrite the 5th book as I would have liked it to turn out under the rules set up by another fanfic authors challenge. However I use a public computer so updates may be slow.  
  
"Vernon," Petunia crowed happily," Guess what happened today."  
  
Under the kitchen window, Harry perked up and leaned closer.  
Petunia continued," I was first 8in line at the Thrifty Turtle and I got double coupons. Just listen to this. I saved 30 cents on a box of Dudley's favorite cereal (Chocolate Chunkies), twenty cents off a can of tomato soup, and a free can of crushed pineapples when you buy three or more."  
"Excellent," said Vernon," That store is far too expensive anyway."  
Harry sighed. Free pineapples may have been big news to Aunt Petunia, but he was listening for news of a much larger event: the return of the darkest wizard in centuries. Lord Voldemort, whom most witches and wizards feared to name aloud, had killed Harry's parents leaving him to be raised by the Dursleys. Voldemort had lost his powers that same night when he failed to kill Harry as well. After that he had spent the past twelve years searching for a way to avenge himself on Harry and the rest of the wizarding world. He had found that way last year at Harry's school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he regained his body and killed another student.  
"Well," thought Harry," I guess this is as low as it gets; spying on the Dursleys for news of the magical world.  
Vernon and Petunia could not do magic and hated it in all forms, including their 13 year old nephew. They went out of their way to avoid knowledge of the magical community. They lived on a muggle street, had muggle jobs, and an unimaginative muggle son named Dudley whom they adored absolutely.  
Harry decided to go upstairs and send a message with his owl to Ron and Hermione , the only wizards he talked to during summer break. Of course they couldn't give him news either. Anything really important would be too dangerous to send by owl. Maybe they could give him hints though.  
Harry walked through the front door and what he saw left him speechless. Dudley, petunia and Vernon were on their knees surrounding a large , shaggy, black dog who was barking and wagging his tail excitedly.  
" What's the matter with you boy," asked Vernon," not used to dogs anymore I suppose. Surrounded all the time by owls and toads."  
"Well," said Petunia in a simpering voice," We've finally got a normal pet for a nice, normal boy. He's much better than some nasty old owl."  
Without another word Harry walked numbly up the stairs. 


	2. The Flight

Chapter2  
Ok heres another short chapter. Sorry its taken so long but I have been away from any computer access. I was really surprised by the reviews . Its very encouraging to know that people are reading. So here goes.  
  
Harry wondered how much Petunia would like the dog if she knew the truth. This dog was none other than Sirius Black, his godfather. Sirius was a wizard that could change into a dog, which was a good thing because he was an escaped felon wanted for a murder that he didn't commit. Harry's greatest fear was that he would be caught. On the other hand it was great to have Sirius around even as Dudley's dog.  
Dudley quickly lost interest in his new pet; he much preferred hanging around the Thrifty Turtle parking lot bullying smaller kids out of their pocket money. So it came as no surprise to Harry that he was made responsible for Sirius' care. He called Sirius Snuffles , and as he would answer to nothing else, this became his name. This disappointed Dudley who had wanted to name the dog Killer. Harry supposed this wasn't the best name for a convicted murderer.  
All in all, Harry's summer was going great. Although Sirius couldn't talk in his animagi form, it comforted Harry that he had someone to talk to and he had never had a dog before.  
Tonight was Harry's birthday. As usual the Dursleys totally ignored it or more than likely had genuinely forgotten that Harry even had a birthday. Harry decided to take Snuffles to the playground for a long walk as a treat to himself. It was dark and chilly for a summer night and Harry wouldn't have dared to go there alone; it always seemed haunted after everyone had left. For the first time that summer, Sirius took on his human form.  
"Are you crazy," Harry screamed!  
" Well, I couldn't not say happy birthday to my favorite godson. Now could I," Sirius said," besides, all the nice, normal, muggle children are all tucked into bed by now."  
" I'm sorry," said Harry," I can't imagine what it must be like to be Dudley's dog."  
" Don't worry about it," Sirius said laughing," he hasn't come near me since that day he tried to teach me to fetch. I tore the seat out of his shorts and chased him all the way to Mrs. Figg's house."  
Harry started to laugh but felt instead a coldness that had nothing to do with the weather. Inexplicably he thought of the last day of the triwizard tournament last term. Seeing Wormtail, his parents ghosts- Cedrick dead. Harry shook his head and looked up. He was surrounded by four, tall, sinister figures. Death eaters, NO Death eaters had faces. These were dementors. The guards of Azkaban prison. They hid bare skulls under their hoods, which they only lifted to perform the dementor's kiss. an attack where they could suck out a victim's soul.  
Harry's scream was so loud that he barely heard Sirius' whistle. Wind swept down Harry's back as he was snatched into the air by a large leathery claw.  
Swinging Harry upwards to sit in front of him, Sirius chuckled, " I promise we'll bow to you all you want as soon as we get to the Weasleys."  
"Where have you been keeping him," Harry panted.  
" On top of the roof of course. Oh don't worry, I cast a load of invisibility spells on him. You didn't even see him until tonight and he was over your room," Sirius said.  
Harry knew it was useless to argue and Buckbeak had really saved him tonight. Having your own Gryffon came in handy. He shuddered at what might have happened if he and Sirius had been alone.  
" Did you say we were going to Ron's , " Harry asked.  
"Oh yes," said Sirius," It was actually their idea that I should come and keep an eye on you for the summer. Anyway, you clearly can't stay here now. And if anyone asks , the dementors rescued you from me. It can't get out that you consort with criminals. "  
Harry sat up suddenly," We have to go warn the Dursleys." He might not like his relatives but he still didn't want them attacked by dementors.  
"The dementors didn't come for the Dursleys," Sirius said grimly.  
Sirius and Harry flew through the night sky. It was a glorious night for flying in his godfather's company. He was as happy as he had ever been on his Firebolt.  
"Well, we're here," said Sirius landing in the Weasley's yard.  
Harry struggled to speak, a lump forming in his throat. The past few weeks with Sirius had given Harry his first feeling of living with a real family.  
" Harry," Sirius said gently," I'll still be checking in on you and you'll find someone else here that you'll be glad to see."  
"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said as he walked up the steps to the Burrow. 


	3. Harry kills a mouse

Preview of: 3 Ashes of a Phoenix  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked up the stairs filled with curiosity. Who would be here that he would be happy to see? Who wouldn't he want to see? After a summer with the Dursleys he'd even be glad to see  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter. I see you've arrived at last. Now you can take that bloody bird out of my Potions Lab."  
  
Well maybe not everybody.  
  
" Potions lab," asked Harry.  
  
" I'm feeling generous. It's looks more like a stable after a frat party but someone has to brew the wolfs bane potion. It wouldn't do for the precious Harry Potter to become The Werewolf Who Lived ,"said professor Snape.  
  
"Harry, good to see you," said Professor Lupin. He stepped out from behind the glaring potions master's back. He was wearing green robes and what looked like a grey Weasley sweater. It had no initials but had a large, yellow moon embroidered on it.  
  
" Hello, Professor Lupin. It's great to see you again ,"said Harry smiling broadly.  
  
"I'm not your professor any more, Harry," he said looking angrily at Snape," So you may call me Remus. We'll be sharing Percy's room with Ron as Ron's room is serving for Professor Snape's potion lab."  
  
" Yes and you may come get your owl and other belongings out of it before dinner. I am not the Weasley's maid nor am I yours Mr. Potter ,"Snape said curtly before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.  
  
"And your little dog too ,"Harry intoned grimly.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's been like that ever since Dumbledore told him that he's the only wizard on the continent certified to make my potion. It's gone straight to his head," With that Remus walked away.  
  
Harry moved into Ron's room and went to dinner. As usual, Mrs. Weasley fawned over him as she tried to force feed Harry third helpings of everything.  
  
"Yeah, "said Harry laughing,". all the way to Mrs. Figgs house."  
  
"Honestly ,"said Hermione in the tone she reserved for when someone was behaving childishly," He's lucky your aunt didn't try to have Sirius put down ."  
  
She had always been more of a cat person.  
  
This only sent Harry and Ron into fits of helpless laughter until even Hermione had to join in.  
  
After dinner everyone went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Everyone except Harry.  
  
" You go ahead," he told Ron," I'll be right down."  
  
Harry Picked up some of the dinner plates and walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Oh," said Mrs. Weasley," You didn't have to do that. I usually just put a scouring charm on them and leave them on the table. You are such a sweetheart. My boys could do with watching you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley Harry said in a trembling voice.  
  
Ò No you idiot his mind screamed don't say that. She already treats you like a piece of porcelain. She thinks you need protecting like a child. Like one of her children  
  
Maybe I do, he thought fiercely and I will say it. (Quickly before I lose my nerve)  
  
All in a rush, Harry said everything that had been on his mind ever since he had first met the Weasley's at the train station.  
  
"I really appreciate you letting me stay here. You always take me in even when my real family kicks me out or I have to run away. Even when it puts you in danger. You treat me just like you do Ron even though I don't really belong to you. I've never really had a mother but I think she would have been a lot like you."  
  
Mrs.. Weasley couldn't speak. She held her breath and her mouth twitched up and down. Finally, she gave up the battle and broke into tears, hugging Harry so tightly that he was lifted off the ground.  
  
" Mom, what's going on ,"asked Ron staring curiously at Harry?  
  
" Harry k-k-killed a mouse. It was chasing me around the kitchen ",she said lamely.  
  
"Gee Mom, if I'd known you were that scared of mice I'd have gotten rid of them ages ago. Hermione's been teaching me a pied piper spell. You can get them to follow the first person that sings a song after sunrise. You ready Harry? Only Remus is giving tutoring lessons in DADA in my room and we're learning some really cool spells ,"Ron said.  
  
"Sure", said Harry with a false brightness. He turned around and waved goodnight to Mrs. Weasley who was still drying her eyes on one corner of her apron. 


	4. Not really dangerous?

    Ashes of a Phoenix

    Harry and Ron walked down stairs to Percy's room. Percy was no longer living there as a result of an argument between him and his father. Mr. Weasley had put his foot down. 'No son of mine is going to work for that blithering idiot Fudge. Can't believe he said the Diggory boy died in a Quidditch accident."

   Harry was being very quiet not knowing what to say. Ron was like his big brother. And you didn't want your brother to know that you still cried to mother when you got scared. Ron didn't think Harry was scared of anything. To his mind anyone who could talk to a twenty-foot tall spider and not wet his pants had nothing to fear.

   " So, how's it been rooming with Remus," asked Harry.

   "Wicked," said Ron excitedly," He's way better than Fred and George. But he still won't say a thing about how he became an Animagus. All he keeps teaching me are defenses against werewolves and Patronus spells to stop dementors. Weird, huh?"

  " Why do you care how he became an Animagus," asked Harry pointedly," It's not like we'd ever be able to pull it off."

   " Of course we could. Remember that time Hermione nearly turned herself into a cat and even Wormtail managed to do it and Remus said that he was the worst student in their year," said Ron excitedly.

   " Yes but if you remember, Hermione couldn't turn back into a person afterwards. And Wormtail had lots of help from my dad. He was the head boy," said Harry.

  " I wouldn't go spreading that around if I were you. Besides we've got Hermione," said Ron.

  Harry rolled his eyes," There is no way Hermione would help us with anything that dangerous."

    Hermione stuck her head out from around the bedroom door," Help you with what," she asked," I've been waiting with Profes… I mean Remus for twenty minutes."

  Her hair was now shiny,straight, and a deep chocolate color. Mrs. Weasley had given her and Ginny makeovers for the new school year.

    Much to the boys disappointment tonight was mostly lecture and about Remus' favorite topic: Defense against werewolves.

   " But Remus," whined Ron after two hours," It's not like we can carry a pot of herbs around with us all the time and even if we could we'd never have time to make a potion anyway. Besides most werewolves probably aren't dangerous at all-I mean with all the new treatments and everything, right?"

   Remus looked up in astonishment at the boy's ignorance. Flashing back on the children's third year at Hogwarts. Remus felt the moon rising and incredible hunger for the first time since he was a young boy, before the potion had been discovered, when werewolves were something to be shot not treated. He looked down at the red haired boy; the boy was in his class. He struggled to remember the boy's name but couldn't. You didn't name your food. The boy's leg was twisted and broken. He'd never get away. "Remus" a voice yelled. It was Sirius Black his old school friend. 'Sorry' he'd said I forgot to take my medication. But part of him wasn't sorry at all. The medication made his transformations dull and draining instead of the freeing experience it could be. No that was wrong. He ran away in a panic. Luckily he met with no more people that night but he knew. He confessed what had happened to Snape knowing what the outcome would be, although he missed his life at Hogwarts terribly.

   Remus looked up. His three former students were backing away from him in alarm and he realized he was growling. He smiled to reassure them.

   "It never hurts to be prepared, Ron," he said lightly. He then turned and walked calmly upstairs.

   " Way to get a chap to do his homework," Ron said in a squeaky voice.

   Harry and Hermione just stared at each other grimly. They sometimes forgot that their favorite teacher was a werewolf and when they didn't they didn't really think about what it meant. Remus was still Remus no matter what, right? The three of them spent the rest of the night studying and finished two chapters that hadn't even been assigned.  


	5. The new Weasley

Ashes of a Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer- in the first chapter Reviews- Make me happy! Using on another website- Yeah that would be awesome! But it would make me even happier to know where it is posted so I can brag!  
  
The rest of the summer was kind of tense at the Burrow. Remus continued their lessons but avoided talking to the children at any other time. Sirius dropped by to see Harry but his arguments with Snape were so virulent that Harry sometimes wished that Sirius was still in his animagi form.  
All of that aside this had been Harry's greatest summer ever. He had spent the least amount of time yet with the Dursleys. Harry had called them to explain where he was but the house had been in an uproar. Apparently Dudley was upset that his dog had run away.  
Tonight was the last night before the fall term started. Sirius had come to sleep over one last night before Harry left. He was now running around the room as Snuffles while Ginny tried to brush him. Even Remus seemed to be in a pleasant mood. Ron was telling him about their third year when they had been sure that Snape was trying to poison him.  
" Well don't discount the idea yet," he laughed," if I drop dead at the train station tomorrow I want you to go straight to the Ministry and turn him in.'  
Harry looked around carefully now was the perfect time. He slipped quietly upstairs and walked into the kitchen. He carefully opened the cabinet wincing as it creaked and stuck the brown bag inside. He then hurriedly crept back to his room before he could be missed.  
He didn't have anything to worry about. Fred and George werte demonstrating some of the new products from their joke shop. "watch out Harry," said George.  
A flying marshmallow chicken flew towards his head and started pecking at his mouth trying to get inside.  
"Pretty good,huh" said Fred. " Good thing I like marshmallow fluff ," said Harry around a still twitching chicken peep. " You should have seen it before Fred and I figured out we needed to package them individually," said George," I nearly choked to death on six of the pesky birds all wanting to be first in line for digestion." The party continued until dawn and everyone slept where they fell.  
  
"Rise and shine," said Mrs. Weasley perkily. There were some initial groans but soon everyone smelled breakfast and they ate the pancakes as though they had never seen the bags of candy they had gone through the night before. Before they knew it Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were waving goodbye from the window of the Hogwarts express. Mrs,. Weasley stood by the platform drying her face on the burgundy scarf she had found by the coffee that morning. Although it had no note attached , the gold letters MW were enough to let her know that she had a new Weasley son and that she would never let him drift away like Percy had. 


	6. Jeffrey

Ashes of a Phoenix

   Disclaimer: In the first chapter.

    Before they knew it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the train a couple of miles from Hogwarts. They were excited about returning to school and seeing all their old friends and housemates. 

   " I bet we'll win the cup again this year," said Ron in his lazily confident way."

Hogwarts hadn't awarded the house cup last year because of the tournament that Harry still had nightmares about. 

   " I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Hermione," Besides we'll have more to worry about this year than the house cup."

    At this Harry's face fell as he remembered the imminent threat of Voldemort who surely knew where to find him and how to make him wish that he'd never been born.

   " No, Harry," said Hermione quickly," I meant our OWLS. How we place on that test determines what classes we take and what careers we can get into."

  "So no pressure Harry," Ron laughed.

    " Laugh if you like, Ron. I'm sure they're still hiring at the Committee for The Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Office," said Hermione coldly.

  " I could always hire myself out as a house elf," said Ron knowing the sure way to push Hermione's buttons. House elves were basically slaves and Hermione had been campaigning for the last year to win their freedom. Unfortunately, everyone believed the elves to be contented and uninterested in caring for themselves. 

   " He may as well. It's the only way he'll ever get to live in a decent house," said a smug voice from outside their chamber. Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the wall smirking at them.

   They were all saved from what promised to be a nasty fight by the sudden apparition of Dumbledore, McGonogall, Snape, and Flitwick in the middle of the train. "What?" asked Hermione? Teachers had never apparated on the train before. The appearance of so many along with the grim looks on their faces signaled the occurrence of something unpleasant and probably dangerous. 

   " Mr. Malfoy, you will come with me back to the Slytherin house," said Snape promptly. 

   " You three," said McGonogall addressing the three Gryffindors," must come with me at once." 

   Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her swiftly moving footsteps to the back of the train. They were much surprised to find a small compartment lit by candles and sitting on the floor their divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. They were surprised because she was hardly the first person you would call in a crises.

   " Listen carefully because there is little time," said Mcgonogall shortly," Hagrid went to talk to his mothers relatives in the mountains this summer. As you probably know they are giants but Hagrid went to speak with them anyway to try to gain their protection against the evil that is mounting against us. He failed. They did not care for Hagrid's human appearance and rose against him despite their kinship. He is badly injured and has requested to talk to you. Professor Trelawney is going to do a spell, which allows telepathic communication. You will not be there physically but you will be able to see, feel and hear Hagrid and he you. However this is very dangerous, if Dumbledore hadn't insisted that you had the right… If at anytime you feel Hagrid pull away from you must let go or risk being trapped inside his mind and being pulled into death. Do you understand?"

  They all nodded their heads numbly. They all held hands and listened as Trelawney mumbled the ritual words that bound all of their minds together.

   Hagrid was lying on a bed in the hospital wing that compared to him looked made for a doll. His hair was disheveled and his face covered in bruises but what dismayed them more was the sight of tears running down his kind, homely face. 

  " Harry, Ron, Hermione. I knew you'd come. I can al'ays count on you three can't I?"

  Not trusting their voices they shook their heads in affirmation.

  " I need you three to do some very important things fer me. First of all there's Fang. He don't need much tending just see that he's fed and has water and a fire in the winter time. It gets awful cold in that cabin. And keep the place tidy. It's the only home I had after I was kicked out. I can' stand the thought of it going to shambles after all the work I put into it. "

  Then he lowered his voice, unaware that none else could here him talking," Las'ly and most important there's Jeffrey. After my mum left she had another son. He's all giant. I never knew what it was like to have a brother even a half one. But Jeffrey carried me home from the mountains. He couldn't stop them from beating me but he made sure I made it back. The other giants'll never take him back now. He can't speak real well and he aint too smart but…"

  " We'll take care of him Hagrid," Harry vowed," I promise."

  " Promise," said Ron hollowly.

  " P-P-Promise," Hermione stuttered.

  Hagrid nodded his head and was still.

   " No!" screamed Harry," No you can't leave." He felt Hagrid drifting into space and he fought to hold him to the bond that anchored their minds together tying Hagrid to the world.

   " Harry!" He jumped with a start. Hermione had slapped him hard across the face.

   " I'm sorry Harry," she said softly," He's gone and I couldn't let you be pulled into the grave as well."

  The three friends looked at each other then hugged as they sobbed silently. Nothing would ever be the same. Wisely, Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonogall blew out the candles and silently left the room.

     Sorry guys. According to the challenge I must kill off three characters. This is so sad I'm about to make myself cry and there are lots of people around. 


	7. Finding Jeffrey

Ashes of a phoenix  
  
Disclaimer still in place. Many thanks to reviewers. This is gonna be a short chapter.  
  
A depression hung over Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hagrid's death had hit everyone hard. Even the Slytherins had refrained from making any nasty comments. They all knew that Dumbledore was on the edge. He blamed himself for sending Hagrid to seek help from his giant relatives. " But they were his own family" he kept saying. Harry knew just how he felt. If any of his family came seeking him he'd never refuse them much less kill them, not even the Dursleys. He, Ron, and Hermione were sticking together tighter than ever. Noone else understood how deeply they missed Hagrid. They also knew they could never tell anyone about Hagrid's last request. They had yet to find Hagrid's brother and when they did he would have to be hidden. Even Dumbledore hated giants now. But any thing Hagrid left behind was precious to the wizards now and they knew that they'd give their life to defend him now. They just hoped they wouldn't have to. Last night they had snuck out the tower in Harry's invisibility cloak. They had found several large footprints and felled trees and an enormous patch of turf pulled from the ground as if it were a blanket. They had had to leave in time to get back to school before classes but they were sure they would find him tonight.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but can't think of more right now. 


	8. The Forbidden Forest

"What do you keep looking at," Hermione snapped.

"Just checking for spiders," Ron said blushing. He couldn't help but remember the last time Hagrid had sent him on a mission to the forbidden forest. He had almost been eaten by giant spiders. Now he was looking fora different type of giant. As he looked up at the tall trees covered with twisting vines, he was reminded of bean stalks.

"Well how about checking for Hagrid's brother. That is why we're here if you remember."

"Of course I remember. It's kind of hard to forget that you snuck out of school in the middle of the night to look for a giant in a forest that we're not supposed to be in," Ron said angrily.

"I agree," said Harry, quietly," We promised Hagrid that we'd find him, but what do we do then?"

"I've already thought of a place we can hide him,"said Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry hesitantly," He's going to be too big for the girls bathroom.If Hagrid was only half giant, his brother will be huge."

"He'll just have to be made smaller then," she replied in that same undisturbed voice.

"You're going to shrink him," Ron squeaked looking terrified.

"No," said Hermione," We're going to turn him into an animagus."

"But Hermione,"Harry protested,"thats years above our skill level. Remember the polyjuice potion."

Hermione turned red," That only backfired because I used the wrong ingredients.Besides I've been practising for months now. Rita Skeeter let me use her as a guinea pig in exchange for releasing her from her jar early."

"So what animal will we turn him into," asked Ron.

"Well," explained Hermione," Giants are more prone to shapeshifting than humans and already have a form that they're drawn to. So, when we perform the animagus spell, his body should naturally choose the best shjape for him."

They continued walking on and hours went by.The forbidden forest was especially quiet that night and they encountered none of the usual dangers associated with the forbidden forest.Ron watched the hem of Harry's robe swing back and forth in front of him. He could fall asleep this way.

Hermione's scream jolted him to attention. She was dangling by her hair from the hand of the largest man he had ever seen.Jeffrey was four feet taller than Hagrid had been and had sandy blonde hair.However, he was every bit as hairy as his brother and had a long shaggy beard down to his stomach. He looked at the screaming bundle in his hand perplexed. He began rubbing the side of Hermione's face with his hand. When she continued screaming, he dropped her quickly on the ground and ran away.

"Hermione," said Harry," I think you scared him."

"He wass pulling my hair out by the roots,"she said waspishly.

"I think he was petting you," Ron laughed. Hermione punched him in the shoulder and started walking towards the castle.


	9. The Imperius Curse

"Hermione,are you all right,"asked Harry panting as he caught her up.

"Yes," she began,"It's just that I found something out today."

"What," asked Harry,as Ron came into view struggling to keep up.

She halted suddenly stirring up leaves around her as she turned to face them," It's about house elves."

"Oh not the bloody house elves again,"Ron snorted.

"They're under the imperius curse,"Hermione continued quietly.

"Thats illegal,"said Harry,shocked.

"No, it's illegal to use against wizards,"Hermione said," The law doesn't prevent its use against non humans, magical beasts, or muggles."

Harry and Ron stared at her with wide eyes as she turned away and continued walking towards Hogwarts."Well that explains a lot," Said Ron. Harry simply nodded and they returned to their room. Ron and Harry changed into their pajamas and settled into a dreamless sleep.Harry woke up after what seemed like minutes later.The sun was shining in his eyes.He glanced at the clock on his nightstand,11:00 am.

"Oh no,"shouted Harry jumping out of bed,"Ron wake up.We're late for potions!"

"Go back to bed,"Ron mumbled.

"Get up," Harry insisted,"Snape's gonna kill us."

"Harry,Its Saturday,"Ron explained tiredly," Remember we decided to go Friday night so we could sleep in this morning."

"Oh yeah,sorry,"Harry said.

"Well we're up anyway,"Ron said yawning," we'd better go see Hermione."

They were surprised when they came down to the common room to see that Hermione hadn't gotten up yet."Should we wake her,"Ron asked,looking at Harry.

"We'd better," said Harry,"She probably wants to catch up on her reading for Professor Binns."

When Harry knocked on her door Hermione was still in her blue sleeping robes."Hurry,"she whispered ushering them inside her room and locking it. In the middle of her bed sat a large white lamb."He followed me home last night,"she explained,"He must have thought I was hungry and he brought me this." She pulled a dead bird out of her left robe pocket," I don't know how he got in without us seeing him, but he was already in the common room when I saw him. I had to do the spell before anyone else showed up."

"Will he stay that way," Harry asked gesturing to the lamb.

"I don't think he knows how to change forms by himself yet,"said Hermione," When he learns, we'll have to find a better hiding place. I don't think he understands us and he won't know not to transform in front of people. But for right now he seems to be happy being a lamb."

Harry,Hermione, and Ron spent the next couple of hours petting and playing games with Jeffrey. Then Ron and Harry set off to play Quidditch. Hermione locked the door again and began reading aloud from a book.


	10. Hogwarts at High Court

Hermione seemed to be doing well with her new pet. Over night the young lamb had learned not to jump on the furniture and to hide whenever she had visitors. Because she was a prefect Hermione had her own room. Harry's was much relieved that Hermione had agreed to care for the giant. Neither he nor Ron was much good at caring for animals that didn't look after themselves.As long as she was free to roam about Harry simply had to clean Hedwigs cage once a week. What she ate when she was out, Harry didn't know: but remembering wormtail, Harry hoped it was rats. The peace however, was to be shortlived. The very next morning as Ron and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, Hermione grabbed their arms and started pulling them out of their chairs. Ron snagged a piece of bacon as he led unhappily away from his plate.Hurrying towards the girls bathroom, Hermione shoved them both inside.  
Whats the big idea," Harry squawked indignantly. He hated going into the girls room more than ever since he had found out its resident ghost had a crush on him.  
Hermione stalked towards Harry furiously."Look at this"  
The offensive object was a copy of the daily prophet. On the front was a photograph of Dumbledore, trying to unstick a gumdrop from between his teeth with his wand. Underneath this rather undignified picture of their headmaster was the caption,HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS ON TRIAL.Hermione pushed the paper underneath the boys noses, just to snatch it back and begin readialoud in ascathing tone. 

Cornelius Fudge, current minister of magic, shocked the magical community when he announced yesterday that he was calling Albus Dumbledore,the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before the High Court to stand trial for a number of charges ranging from dereliction of duty to endangering staff and students.Fudge says that the misconduct can be traced back to the fall semesterfour years ago,when he hired a Professor Quirrel, who was in the ministry's words, "obviously unstable." Then when the teacher suffered a mental breakdown followed by an untimely death Dumbledore blamed it on the return of You Know Who.  
Says Fudge,"He went on to blame the dark lord fore the appearance of a basilisk in the school plumbing the next year and the death of another student in a flying accident as recently as six months ago. I find it hard to believe that He Who Must Not Be Named is going through so much effort to make the headmaster look incompetent.I think the court will find it hard to believe as well"  
Harry looked at Hermione with amixture of disgust and disbelief," Fudge cant really give Dumbledore the sack can he? I mean everyone knows that Dumbledore needs to stay at Hogwarts now more than ever"  
Hermione smiled grimly at Harry, " I think you'll find the ministry can do as they please. I've heard that Fudge has the High Court judges in his pocket and they don't really care about what goes on at Hogwarts anymore. I mean they've all been away from it for so long. What do they care"  
Ron exploded,"He didn't find it so hard to believe when we rescued the sorcerer's stone or when Harry killed the basilisk"  
"Yes, thats true Ron.But,its always easier to believe in monsters that are already conquered,"explained Hermione,"Admitting Voldemort was back was no problem when he thought that he was already defeated.But when Harry came through the tournament, and announced that Voldemort was returning to power,that was something Cornelius Fudge very much did not want to believe"  
" The emperor has no clothes," muttered Harry darkly.  
"What" asked Ron.  
" Its a muggle story about a little boy who made all the grown ups in his town admit the truth,"said Hermione.  
She looked up suddenly," I've got it. Of course, you don't have to...I mean it's the only way. Dumbledore can't be removed.I won't ask you. We could all go to Azkaban"  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other. They knew that this much babble from Hermione always prececed her most brilliant plans.  
"We'll do it," Ron interrupted.  
"Yeah," Harry agreed," Some of the nicest people I know have gone to Azkaban. What are we doing"  
Hermione smiled, " Learning to brew Verita Serum and showing everyone that the emperor has no clothes."


	11. The Plan underway

"How are we going to get the ingredients," asked Ron nervously," Snape'll flip his lid if we steal them again"  
"There are other ways to get things besides stealing them Ron,"Hermione explained patiently.  
"But Hermione," Harry interjected,"that potions restricted. Only qualified wizards are allowed to brew it"  
"Yes, but the ingredients are quite common,"said Hermione," If we each buy a couple of the ingredients seperately, no one will know what it's for"  
"I suppose you do know how to brew the potion,"Harry asked hesitantly.  
Hermione sighed,would she never live down the cat incident,"Yes. I've studied it thoroughly. Mom and dad bought me an advanced potions text so we won't need to borrow it from the restricted section this time.But, the potion has a very short shelf life, so we need to brew the final stage of the potion immediately before we use it"  
"Hermione,"asked Ron," How are we going to get Fudge to drink the potion?" 

"Do I have to think of everything,"Hermione snapped.

The weeks went by and students in their fifth year were reminded daily of the upcoming Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams."Like Mum would let me forget,"Ron said glumly,"She only mentions it in every letter she writes."

Many parents shared the views of Mrs. Weasley. Nevilles grandmother had sent him a howler threatening to transfigure him into a urinal should he fail a single exam. Neville had been seen in the library more often than Hermione lately.

But the most popular topic of gossip among Hogwarts students was the upcoming Christmas feast. Dumbledore had invited Fudge to the annual banquet,that was to be held a mere two weeks before his trial.The school was in wild speculation over Dumbledore's motives. Lee Jordon was placing bets with the Weasley twins over whether Dumbledore was going to curse the minister or feed him to the blast ended skrewts.

It was the morning of the Christmas feast Holidays had started a week ago, but very few students had left for the holidays. The Slytherins were no exceptions."It's about time someone put that old fogey in his place,"Draco malfoy remarked to his two cronies. Crabbe and Goyle were sticking to him closer than ever this year after they heard that His father might become headmaster again.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were seated under a back table in the Potions lab.

"I can't believe he didn't notice,"Harrywhispered pale as a ghost. He shuddered imagining what snape would do to them if he discovered that they had used His cauldro to brew the illegal potion.

"It couldn't be helped Hermione justified,"Our cauldrons would have melted at the temperature we needed to make the potion."

"Still,"Ron murmured,"When he looked into it during our last class,I thought I was going to faint."

"Weasley,if you are going to give into hysterics, please do it outside of my classroom,"Hermione mocked in a passable Snape imitation.

The three collapsed in a fit of giggles before Hermione straightened becoming serious once again.

"Okay, everyone remember what to d0.Good,while Ron guards the door,I'll finish the potion. Harry, you retrieve Rita Skeeter from Hagrid's cabin. She'll be in her usual disguise. Just get her close enough to the head table to hear everything."

"I thought you weren't black mailing her anymore,"Ron said questioningly.

"I'm not,"Hermione said smugly,"But she couldn't resist a story like this."


	12. Chapter 12

The Great Hall at Hogwarts smelled of pumpkin spice, melting holiday candles and excitement. All of the house tables were packed with witches and wizards whispering hurriedly as warm lights flickered on their faces from the enchanted fireplace blazing in the center of the room.

Harry and Ron were looking tensely at the headmaster's table where the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge had just arrived and sat nervously combing his beard with his fingers. He hadn't really wanted to come, but his press secretary had advised him that to refuse the invitation would be seen as an act of cowardice.

Hermione waited in the right corner of the Great Hall with the rest of the prefects. She had convinced Dumbledore to allow them to be servers for the upcoming Christmas feast, insisting that it was a great honor to be allowed to wait upon Hogwarts guests. She slyly patted the hem of her left robe sleeve where she had secreted the potion she had recently completed.

" Attention Hogwart's teachers, students, and honored guests," announced Albus Dumbledore from behind the head table at the front of the room," This year I am sure that you are all aware that the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge has decided to share our Christmas Feast with us. Therefore, I will dispense with any longwinded speeches on my part so that we can eat this marvelous food and be prepared for his."

This provoked a lot of laughing from the Hogwarts students and faculty and a mild glare from the minister. Everyone then began to dig in to the grand assortment of food the house elves had prepared. Hermione was especially attentive to Cornelius Fudge's wine glass and refilled it every time it looked to be less than half full. It was lucky for her that Fudge was so fond of the schools wine vintage because she had refilled it no less than three times before she found the nerve to drop two small drops from her vial into the glass.

A short time later all the plates and glasses began to disappear and the prefects were sent to their tables to listen to the minister's speech having finished their plates before the other guests arrived. Dumbledore stood with a swirl of his silver robes and tapped the wooden table lightly with his wand to regain the attention of the schoolchildren.

" Now," he said," We will hear a few words from Mr. Cornelius Fudge."

"Thank you, Albus," Cornelius began solemnly," I would now like to…"

But the students never found out what it was that he would like to do because he hiccupped loudly and with a loud pop turned into a large skunk. Professor McGonogall's face turned a pale green and she hurriedly backed away from the table. Professor Sprout dashed bravely forward and tried to transfigure the minister back into his normal non-smelly form but was only sprayed with a noxious substance for his effort. The rest of the teachers were inefficiently trying to calm their students and send them back to their dorms before the situation could escalate.

The students were shocked when their headmaster stood on the table and bellowed SILENCE so loudly that not a few people fell on their backs with the force of his amplified voice. They were even more shocked when he asked with a quietly trembling rage who was responsible for this inexcusable humiliation of a Hogwarts guest and a stone faced Severus Snape said,"That would be my fault sir."

"Everyone, please proceed to your houses at once,"McGonogall shrieked once again in control of her faculties. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared at each other in open mouth shock as they were bustled off to Gryffindor tower in mob of scurrying students.


	13. Chapter 13

"He's lulling us into a false sense of security and then when we fall asleep," Ron mimicked having his throat cut with the traditional finger across the neck gesture.

"Oh Ron, do grow up," Hermione whispered harshly though she was visibly shaken. She had snuck into the boys' bedroom after the transfiguration of Cornelius Fudge. All prefects were supposed to be performing checks up and down the hallway to ensure the students weren't sneaking out of bed to gossip about the night's events.

"He has a point, Hermione, why would Snape take the blame for us or for anyone for that matter? Something is definitely not right."

" Because," said Hermione," He brewed the potion and in his own cauldron. He must have known it would be traced back to him."

Both boys stared at her incredulously.

"The potion wasn't supposed to transform Fudge into a skunk. Remember. Snape must have found out we were mixing that potion and replaced it with something else right before I added the final ingredient."

"So why didn't he just turn us in," Harry asked.

" I don't know but we can't just let the professor take the blame for something he didn't do," said Hermione with resolve.

Ron and Harry looked as if they wanted to faint but nodded their heads and followed Hermione down the hall to the headmaster's office.

When they reached the hall, the door to Dumbledore's private study seemed dark and sinister; and the statue of Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, stared coldly at the three students in accusation. Harry thought grimly of the gate guardians from a movie, the Never Ending Story, who prevented those unworthy from entering by transforming them into stone. They could hear voices arguing from outside the entrance.

" I don't know what the original potion contained," the tired and exasperated voice of their potions' teacher explained," I found it in my personal cauldron and assumed it was some silly witches acne treatment or a boy's strength tonic. I thought to teach them to respect other person's private property and nothing more. I replaced it with my transfiguration formula and poured it down the drain."

The headmaster sighed wearily and pressed his fingers wearily to his temples.

" I am going to have to explain this fiasco to the ministry and my trial is only two weeks away. For all we know, whoever did this may have meant serious harm to the minister. The potion could have contained poison or a killing curse. Perhaps I am really losing my touch."

"It was Verita Serum, sir," Harry Potter resignedly pushed open the door. A pale Ron and Hermione followed after him. Dumbledore stared speechless at the trio.

"Mr. Potter and friends why I am I not surprised," the potions master drawled menacingly.

"We only wanted to make the minister tell the truth about what is really going on," Ron justified.

"But of course, that is what Verita Serum is for. For revealing the truth," Snape made the last word sound slimy and disgusting as if truth were some kind of contagious disease, which had to be quickly eradicated before it endangered the entire population.

"What's so wrong with that,' Hermione demanded, losing her temper,"Believe it or not some people tell the truth quite often."

"Ms. Granger,"Dumbledore interrupted in a colder voice than she had thought he owned," The problem is not with telling the truth but with forcing it from someone. Did you know that when I was still involved with the ministry that I campaigned to have the use of Verita Serum added to the list of unforgivable curses?"

Hermione mutely shook her head.

"What about you Harry,"Dumbledore prodded silently," Can you think of anything that the Imperius Curse and Verita Serum have in common?"

When Harry only stared in fearful silence the older wizard continued," They both inhibit the exercise of free will. When you force someone to do something against their intentions, you are usurping their right to live and act as they choose and that is the path to the darkness, Harry. "

Once again he focused his attention upon all three of the guilty parties," I am more ashamed at this moment than I have been of any student since I taught a young boy I once knew as Tom Riddle. Did any of you think what it would mean if the minister of magic gave a speech under the influence a truth telling potion?"

Dumbledore's voice rose sharply**," He knows the secret location of the order; He knows the name of every one of our spies! You could have endangered them. You could have endangered your own families."**

All of the energy seemed to go out of the wizard with that last statement. He continued in a normal voice," All of you may go back to your beds I will speak to you again tomorrow after all of our heads have cooled. Ms. Granger you are hereby relieved of your prefect duties until further notice. Professor Snape, please escort them to their dormitories to ensure they get into no more trouble on the way."

" I will do my best, headmaster," Snape said in an unpleasant voice.

Despite Ron's prediction the Potion's teacher did not cut their throats or even say anything particularly nasty to them on the way back. However his menacing presence and their own misery kept them from speaking further to each other as they walked in silent dejection.


	14. Chapter 14

Facing the Music

A.N. I am picking this story up from a really long time ago (I moved to a place without internet capability) So I will try my best to avoid inconsistencies.

To kitkat- You are too funny. Killing Voldemort never occurred to me. He just doesn't strike me as a random kill character. But it would be funny if he died by falling down the stairs or something inane (How reliable are Trelawney's predictions anyway). On to the story.

Harry awoke the next morning with an empty numbness in his chest and brain. The heart can only take so much sick dread and horror before it is overwhelmed. He could not believe how stupid they had all been. Professor Dumbledore had been angrier than Harry had ever seen him. Small wonder. When he thought of how easily he had almost betrayed the Order, he felt small and stupid. The death eaters had probably been trying for years to slip Verita Serum to the minister of magic or one of his staff. He and Ron, and Hermione had almost done their dirty work for them and as some kind of idiotic stand for the school. He absently brushed his hair and stared at Ron as he tried to delay the sunrise by glaring at the morning sky.

"Time to face the music," Harry mumbled to his best friend sadly. Ron turned his sallow face towards the other boy's voice.

"I suppose you're right. How many years in Azkaban do you get for using an illegal potion on a ministry official? Do you know," He asked weakly.

"Does it matter," Harry said tonelessly.

Thinking of the soulless guards of the wizarding prison Ron shook his head slowly. No it didn't matter one bit.

There was a sharp knock on the boys' door. Professor McGonogall, the head of their house stood at their door with a pinched expression on her face. She was dressed in all black and her solemn expression only complemented the look of someone in deep mourning. Although she would never admit it she had grown rather fond of the Potter crowd, as they had come to be known throughout the school. She dared not think what would become of them once the full story of their scheme had come to light.

McGonogall motioned wordlessly for them to follow her and strode swiftly down the hallway taking the most out of the way staircases to avoid the boys being exposed to further speculation by other curious students. The truth would out soon enough.

Ron and Harry climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Both of their minds kept flashing back to other times they had taken these steps to answer for some misdeed or misunderstanding. The portraits on the walls even stared at them as if it was no great surprise that things had come to this.

Dumbledore was sitting calmly in his armchair wearing a much calmer expression than he had the night before. Even more promising the customary twinkle was back in his eyes. "Please have a seat," he said and gestured to the seats in front of his desk.

He continued," I must confess I was quite upset with you last night. I trust by now you realize what an awfully foolish thing it was to try to manipulate the ones around you."

When both children had nodded shame facedly he went on," The penalty for administrating Verita Serum without prior approval of the ministry is one year in Azkaban prison. You really have much to thank your Potions master for in switching your concoction with a simple transfiguration formula. I remember when I was your age and saw so many things as being black and white. Truth and Lie, Right and Wrong. However as you grow wiser, you will see that sometimes deception is necessary for the right and even telling the truth at an inappropriate time can be very wrong. To this end I have devised a fitting punishment for you all. You will all go to the dungeons and visit Professor Snape. He is at this moment brewing a cauldron of Verita Serum. You will each take a dose, as you will do every morning for the rest of this week. That is all. Oh and will you please be kind enough to tell Hermione that she can come out of hiding. I am neither expelling her nor feeding her to dementors, although I don't know which she fears worst."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances.

" We thought she was with you," Ron said quickly.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore groaned tiredly.


End file.
